List of DreamWorks Animation Villains' Defeats/Last Words
This is the last words of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs, and rehabilitations. FILMS * Mandible: You useless, ungrateful maggot!!! I AM THE COLONY!!!!!! * Rameses: MOSES!! MOSES!! * Tzekel-Kan: Wait! No, wait! WAIT!! * Mrs. Tweedy: MR. TWEEDY!!! * Mr. Tweedy: I told you they was organized! * Farquaad: I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have... * The Colonel: I don't believe it. * Eris: Don't push your luck, Sinbad. You're cute, but not that cute. And lucky for you, I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal. Ta. * Fairy Godmother: I told you, ogres DON'T live happily, ever, AFTER! * Don Lino: You say yo one more time, and I'm gonna yo you! * Lola: Hello? Hello. Oscar? Listen, baby, l know l was a bad girl, but, come on, you'd have to be crazy not to take me back. * Frankie: Moron. * Fossas: WHO Me!! * Victor Quartermaine: Phillip, help me! Phillip! Do something! * Vincent: RJ! * Gladys Sharp: I can't be arrested! I'M PRESIDENT OF THE HOME OWNERS ASSOCIATION! * Dwayne LaFontant: Oh No No No NO NO! AAH! * The Toad: You wretched vermin! I'll make you pay for this! * Le Frog: Give it a rest, cousin. And get your kids a puppy. * Spike: You've gone soft! I like unhappy endings, with lots of violence. * Whitey: Are you happy now, Spike? * Prince Charming: Mummy? * Layton T. Montgomery: This is an unholy perversion of the balance of nature, Benson, you'll regret this. * Ken: OH! THAT BEE IS LIVING MY LIFE! WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END!? * Tai Lung: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that. * Makunga: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! * Gallaxhar: Come On!!! COME ON!!!! * Rumpelstiltskin: No, no, no, no, not yet!, I'm not ready! No, wait! NOOOOOO! * Tighten: I'm bad! I'm bad! That's right! YEAH! * Lord Shen: You're right. Then I choose...THIS!! * Jack & Jill: Sorry, egghead, but we want more than just eggs! So how 'bout you give us that Goose! * Chantel Dubois: If I'm going down, your head is coming with me! * Pitch Black: No, no, don't! Aaahhh! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Guy Gagne: Security! * Ms. Grunion: Oh, Come here, soldier. * Drago: FIIIIIIIIIGHT! * Dave: WHAT? Are you KIDDING ME?! You think this is over?! I'm just getting started! Open this right now! * Smek: I saw who did that! I hold grudges, you know! * Kai: Wait! No! It's too much! It's TOO MUCH!! NO! UGH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * Chef: My Eyes! * Creek: Wait, wait, wait! * Francis E. Francis: Eugene put me down I'm the boss of you! * Eugene Francis: This time.... we'll raise him right. * Tippy Tinkletrousers: I'm freeeeeeeeee........! * Melvin Sneedly: Extra credit or survival? Extra credit or survival? I choose survival! * Turbo Toilet 2000: OOWWW!!! * Grimmel the Grisly: NO!!!! * Dr. Zara: NO!!!! Category:Deaths Category:Defeats